yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mealler
*http://www.kuranmeali.com/ ingilizce dahil 10 yakın meal veriyor. Orjinal elmalı meali var. Ayrıca ayrıntılı aramada kelime mealide var. Mucemle birleştirilmiş. Elfaz-ı Kur'an geçtiği bütün mealleri bulabiliyorsun. *http://www.kuranmeali.org/kuran_meali.aspx?suresi=fatiha&ayet=1 Alt alta çok meal var.(Celal Yıldırım dahil) .Kelime kelime meal var. (aynı sayfada) Tefsire de link var (İskenderinkine). Ayet yazılışı kopyalanabilir. *http://www.kuranikerim.com/ Kütübü sitte var sadeleştirilmiş elmalı tefsiri meali var . Fıkıh var. *http://www.kuran.gen.tr/ Hemen video KK okumaya başlıyor. Muhammed Esed Tefsiride var. Digital kk var. *http://www.seslikuran.com/ ... adet dünya dillerinde sesli kur'an dinleyebilirsiniz. http://www.kuranmeali.com sitesindeki meallerin telifi hakkında açıklama Arapça Metin Arapça metin http://tanzil.info/download/ adresinden temin edilmiştir. Ticari olmayan kullanımlara müsade edilmiştir. Telif hakları ile ilgili metin aşağıdadır. Tanzil Quran Text (Simple, version 1.0.2) Copyright © 2008 Tanzil.info This copy of the quran text is carefully produced, highly verified and continuously monitored by a group of specialists at the Tanzil project. TERMS OF USE: - This work is distributed under the terms of the Creative Commons by-nc-nd 3.0 Unported License:http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/ - Permission is granted to copy and distribute verbatim copies of this text, but CHANGING IT IS NOT ALLOWED. - This quran text can be used in any website or application, provided its source (Tanzil.info) is clearly indicated, and a link is made to http://tanzil.info to enable users to keep track of changes. - This copyright notice shall be included in all verbatim copies of the text, and shall be reproduced appropriately in all files derived from or containing substantial portion of this text. Please check updates at:http://tanzil.info/updates/ Türkçe Transcript Türkçe transcript, arapça harflerin karşılıkları birebir verilerek www.kuranmeali.com için özel olarak hazırlanmıştır. Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Bu meali http://www.ehli-beyt.net adresinden temin ettim. Kendi sitemizin formatına uygun hale getirdim. Dipnotlarda mevcut kaymaları gidererek yayına hazır hale getirdim. Meali kullanmamıza izin veren site yönetimine müteşekkirim. Ali Bulaç Meali Ali Bulaç Beyin Meali http://www.harunyahya.org/KuraniKerim/index.html adresinde bulunuyor. Site Yöneticileri sitelerinde bulunan tüm materyallerin site referans gösterilmek suretiyle yayınlanabileceğini belirtiyorlar. Bundan cesaret alarak sitemizde yayınlıyoruz. Ahmet Varol Meali Ahmet Varol Meali'nin sitemizde yayınlanması için müsadesini istediğimizde "Kendisi açısından hiçbir problemin olmadığını, yayınevi açısından bir problem teşkil etmeyecekse yayınlamamızın sakıncası olmadığını, kendi sitesinde http://www.vahdet.com.tr mealin yayınlandığını" söyledi. Biz de Mealin yayınlandığı "Madve Yayınevine"bir mektupla sitemizde yayınlayabilmek için izinlerini istedik. Ancak olumlu yada olumsuz bir cevap alamadık. İnternet üzerinden kullanıcıların zaten ulaşabiliyor olmalarından hareketle biz de sitemizde yayınlıyoruz. Ticari bir beklenti içinde olmadığımız için de bir sakınca görmedik. Yine de Yayınevi mealin yayınlanmasında izinleri olmadığını bildirirlerse sitemizden kaldırabiliriz. Ahmet Tekin Ahmet Tekin Hocamızın Mealini yayınlamak üzere iznini talep ettiğimizde tereddütsüz izin verdi. Kendi sitesinde http://www.ahmettekin.net yeralan ilgili tanıtım yazısını aşağıya aynen alıyoruz; "Üç büyük lügat (Lisanü'l-Arab,Tacü'l-Arus, Kamus) ve hadis lügatları; 70'den fazla tefsir taranarak, nüzul sebepleri, nüzul seneleri ve nüzul sıraları, Kur'an'ın mu'cezliği, dil kuralları ve Kur'an'daki edebi sanatlar, deyimler, farklı kıraatler dikkate alınarak, Kur'an'ın Kur'an ile tefsirine ve Kur'an'ı tefsir eden hadislere öncelik verilerek, ayetler arası irtibatlar ve Kur'an'ın bütünlüğü göz önünde bulundurularak, teşbihlerdeki benzerlik yönleri ve "kezalike"ler açılarak, içeriklerinde gerekçeleri de olan kelimeler gerekçeli manalandırılarak; Kur'an'daki hükümlerin ferdi hukuku ve kamu hukukunu ilgilendiren yönlerine dikkat çekilerek, cümleye ilave mana kazandıran öğeleri (hal cümlesi gibi) yerinde kullanılarak, 100 den fazla ilmi adamıyla istişare edilerek, Kur'an üzerinde yazılmış 500'den fazla makale görülerek, 1000'den fazla kelimede farklı mana tercih edilerek, bir ayete, bir cümleye, bir kelimeye birbirini teyit eden birden fazla mana verilerek, meale 22.000 den fazla mana kazandırılarak, Arap dilinin bütün imkanlarından faydalanılarak, İslam ıstılahları korunarak, Kur'an üzerindeki çalışmalara devam edilerek Türkçe'nin şiiriyyeti içinde, 300 sayfalık indeks ilavesiyle hazırlanan özgün bir mealdir." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) DIYANET ISLERI BASKANLIGI TURKCE KUR'ANI KERIM MEALI 'nin elektronik versiyonu ad451@freenet.hsc.colorado.edu den alınmış ve saptanabilen hatalar orijinal mealle karsılaştırılarak düzeltilmiştir. http://wings.buffalo.edu/sa/muslim/isl/Quran/turkish/About Bu meal 1961 tarihli birinci baskıda, Diyanet İsleri Başkanı Hasan Hüsnü Erdem ve müşavere ve dini eserler inceleme kurulundan Yusuf Ziyaeddin Ersal'ın nezareti altında Ankara Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesinden Dr. Hüseyin Atay ve Dr. Yasar Kutluay tarafından hazırlanmış; ayrıca İstanbul Yüksek İslam Enstitüsü öğretim üyelerinden Mahir İz başkanlığı altında, müşavere ve dini eserler inceleme kurul üyesi Osman Keskioğlu, dersiamdan Ödemiş Müftüsü M. Ziya Bilgin ve Ankara Müftüsü Mahmut Öğütçü'den kurulan redaksiyon komitesinin tetkikinden geçmiştir. NOT : Bu bilgiler meali aldığım (ve fakat adresini şimdi hatırlamadığım) sitede bulunan bir nottur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) DİYANET İŞLERİ BAŞKANLIĞI MEALİ (Yeni) Halen Diyanet işleri Başkanlığının sitesinde de bulunan bu meal, Başkanlığın resmi mealidir. Meali Doç Dr. Halil ALTUNTAŞ ve Dr. Muzaffer ŞAHİN hazırlamışlardır. Eski Diyanet Meali dediğimiz meal ise 1990 yılına kadar Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığınca kullanılan mealdir. Bu konuda 2005 yılında Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığının bastırdığı "Kur'an-ı Kerim Meali"nin Takdim bölümünde verilen bilgi şu şekildedir; "...1961 Yılında (Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı için) yaptırılan "Kur'an-ı Kerim ve Türkçe Anlamı (Meal)" adlı Kur'an Mealini neşretmiştir. Birçok Baskısı yapılan bu meal 1990'lara kadar Başkanlığın Meali olarak hizmet görmüştür. Başkanlıkça bu mealin basımını sürdürme imkanı kalmayınca; Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı, halktan gelen yoğun talebi göz önüne alarak, yeni bir meal hazırlamaya karar vermiştir. İşte, Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulunca hazırlanan bu meal, Başkanlığın yerine getirmesi gereken bu önemli görevi ifa etmek ve halkın bu konudaki yoğun talebine cevap verebilmek ümidi ve düşüncesiyle meydana getirilmiştir..." Diyanet Vakfı Meali TÜRKİYE DİYANET VAKFI YAYINLARI KUR’AN-I KERİM VE AÇIKLAMALI MEALİ Sitemizde bulacağınız Diyanet Meali İnternette birçok sitede (bu arada Diyanet İşleri Vakfının resmi Web sitesinde) bulunan mealdir. Birçok kişinin zaten elinde bulunduğuna inandığım mealin ‘Önsöz’ kısmındaki açıklamanın yeterli olacağını düşünüyorum. Başlangıçta Dünya İslam Birliği’nin talebi üzerine hazırlanan ve ilk baskısı 1982 yılında gerçekleştirilmiş olan bu meal, işbölümü esasına göre yapılan bir çalışma ürünü olarak ortaya çıkmıştı. Bu çalışma çerçevesinde eyet üyelerinden Ali Özek 1-48, 581-604; Hayrettin Karaman 76-126; Mustafa Çağrıcı 49-62, 281-358; İbrahim Kafi Dönmez 63-75, 358-420, 561-580; Sadrettin Gümüş 127-280; Ali Turgut 421-560. Sayfaları tercüme etmiş ve açıklayıcı notlar koymuşlardı. Daha sonra, gerek heyetin bilgisi dışında yapılan ilavelerin çıkarılması ve baskı hatalarının düzeltilmesi, gerekse mealin ve açıklamaların heyet halinde gözden geçirilmesi için üçerli guruplar halinde ve tam heyet olarak birkaç müşterek çalışma yapılmıştır. Bu meal, açıklamalardan anlaşılacağı üzere bir kişinin değil, bir heyetin eseridir. Bir ayeti, asıl manası ve hükmü değişmeksizin birkaç türlü ifade etmenin mümkün olduğu yerlerde heyet üyelerinin üsluplarına dokunulmamış, böylece erişilmez güzelliklere, meal çerçevesinde ifade edilemez mana ve sırlara sahip İlahi Kitabın zenginliği, küçük bir ölçekle de olsa meale yansıtılmıştır. Cenab-ı Mevla’dan niyazımız, cümlemizi dünyada imandan ve Kur’an’dan mahrum bırakmaması, hitabını anlama ve bütünüyle hayatımıza yansıtma cehdimizde inayetini lütfeylemesidir. HEYET Edip Yüksel Meali Edip Yüksel Meali halen kendi sitesinde (www.19.org)yayınlanmakta, ayrıca basılmış halde piyasada satılmaktadır. Sitemizde bulunan meal, kendi web sitesinden alınmış, sitemizin formatına göre yeniden dizayn edilmiştir. Edip Yüksel, mealinin sitemizde yayınlanması talebimize yapılan düzeltmelerin güncellenmesi şartıyla izin vermiştir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır Bu meal internet ortamında en fazla bulunabilen mealdir. İslami içerikli sitelerin neredeyse tamamında bulunabilen bir mealdir. Kendi adıma kimden ve nereden izin istenebileceğini bilemediğimi, bunun gerçekten de gerekli olup olmadığını bilemediğimi söylemeliyim. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hayrat Neşriyat Meali Hayrat Neşriyat tarafından hazırlanan meal,http://www.kuranharfleri.com adresinden yayınlanıyor. Mealin sitemizde de yayınlanmasını talep ettiğimizde -Allah (cc) onlardan razı olsun- bunu kabul ettiler. Biz de titiz bir çalışma ile sitemizin formatına uygun hale getirerek yayına sunuyoruz. Cenab-ı Mevla müstefid eylesin. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Muhammed Esed Suat Yıldırım Suat Yıldırım Hocamızdan aldığımız şifahi izinle mealini sitemizde yayınlıyoruz. Allah ondan razı olsun. Mealin tashihli son nüshasını hocamızın muvafakatiyle bize gönderen Işık Yayınları Editörü Hakkı Kuyucu beyefendiye teşekkürlerimizi iletiyoruz. Süleyman Ateş Meali Bu meali Rize İlahiyat Fakültesi Öğretim Üyesi Ahmet İshak Demir Beyden aldım. Kendisinin izniyle sitede kullanıyorum. Kendisi meali bizzat müelliften aldığını, paylaşılmasında bir sakınca görmediğini söyleyerek bilgisayar ortamında verdiğini, müellifin bilgisayar nüshasında piyasada bulunan baskılardan farklı olarak birtakım düzeltmelerde bulunduğunu ifade etti. Allah Onlardan razı olsun. Şaban Piriş Meali Bu meal http://www.sabanpiris.com sitesinde yer alıyor. Şaban Piriş Beyefendinin izniyle sitemizin formatına uygun hale getirerek yayınlıyoruz. Allah Razı olsun Ümit Şimşek Meali Ümit Şimşek Beyin Mealini yayınlamak için kendisinden iznini talep ettik. Yayınlamamıza müsaade ederek meal metnini gönderdiler. Allah ondan razı olsun. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Meali’ni halen kendi resmi sitesinde www.yeniboyut.com ve daha başka sitelerde bulabilmek mümkündür. İnternet ortamından indirdiğim bu meali yayınlamak üzere kendisinden iznini talep ettim. Düzeltilmiş metni gönderdiler. İzinleri üzerine yayınlıyorum. Müteşekkirim. Yusuf Ali (English) Daha evvel http://www.quranexplorer.com adresinden temin edilerek sitemizde yayınladığımız Abdullah Yusuf Ali İngilizce Mealini açıklamalı metin ile değiştirdik. Bu metin "The Islamic Bulletin" adresinden alınmıştır. M. Pickthall (English) Marmaduke Pickthall' ait "Meanings of the Holy Quran" isimli Meal http://www.islamicbulletin.org/services/all_ebooks_p1.aspx adresinden temin edilmiştir. Sitemizin formatına uygun hale getirilerek yayınlanmaktadır. Kategori:Kur'an Kategori:Meal Kategori:Mealler Kategori:Kur'an mealleri Kategori:Türkçe Kur'an mealleri